New Rookie
by ghost509
Summary: What happens when the ZPD gets a new rookie cop and Bogo partners him up with Nick and Judy? Secrets will be revealed, pasts will be dug up, investigations will go underway, and misunderstandings are bound to happen. Rated M for dark and sexual themes, blood, murder, use of alcohol, cussing, and all that fun stuff. Most characters will seem OOC(Out Of Character) so watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Long legs zigzagged through rows of animals and made it to a large wall of ice. The sounds of claws unsheathing and digging into the ice could be heard, and the legs and black furred arms quickly climbed the wall with ease.

Those same arms are used to shield blue eyes and a black muzzle from sand that was being blown at it via a giant fan. The animal pushed himself against the wind current that threatened to knock him down.

Not even the cold rain that pelted the strong body the arms and legs were attached to, could stop it. But at this point the figure was breathing heavily.

The legs from before ran as fast if they could, and finally crossed the finish line. A female polar bear stood on the sidelines, and was quick to press the time button on the stopwatch she held in her paw. She gasped, and rubbed her eyes out of disbelief. This wolfs time, it was incredible! She had only seen this same exact time twice before, and they both were from smaller and quicker animals. Smiling, she made her way towards the figure.

"Lupis! That was some great work out there! You're tied with the best times, ever!" The Drill Instructor exclaimed, while slamming her large paw on the hunched figures back.

"T-Thanks, D-Drill In-Instructor." The figure wheezed, before falling onto the ground, panting. The DI rolled her eyes, before grabbing the figure by his arm and pulling him up to stand.

"Geez, and I thought wolves had good stamina."

"O-Only wh-when w-we don't pu-push our-selves." Lupis panted, causing the polar bear to sigh.

"Hmm mmm. Just like your father." She muttered, not even paying attention as the other recruits just made it to the finish, until their heavy breathing combined became impossible to ignore. "Good job everyone. Take a breather for now and we'll move onto boxing in 30." All the animals let out sighs of relief, before falling down themselves. She only shook her head.

 **(1 week later.)**

"And finally, the last cadet to graduate from the police academy, Gregory Lupis." Mayor Lionheart announced, while animals of different species clapped in the audience. The wolf from before took a breath, before walking onto the stage and beside the mayor.

"Not only did Gregory tie for the best time in the academy history, he is also the valedictorian of his class." Lionheart informed, before turning to his new assistant, a female tiny deer. "Assistant Doe, his badge."

Doe nodded, before grabbing the badge and pinning it to Lupis' chest. He smiled down at the badge, which faltered slightly when Lionheart slapped his back.

"Hope you're good Lupis. Because you're the only officer out of your class to be sent to the heart of Zootopia, precinct one, city central." The animals in the crowd started clapping once again. Smiling he looked in the sea of animals, but instead of seeing two wolves(or whatever his parents were) he saw the Drill Instructor from before staring at him, smiling at him proudly. In fact, Lupis thought he saw a tear building in the corner of her right eye.

 **(1 hour later. Train station.)**

"I'm going to miss you sooooo much!" The female polar bear exclaimed, while hugging Gregory tight against her body. He could hardly breath as air was forced out of his lungs.

"C-Can't b-breath." Gregory squirmed in her grip until she let go, and when she did he gasped for air.

"Sorry, it's uh, it's going to be lonely without you around...do _not_ go _anywhere_ near drugs, and if I find out you knocked up some whore _so_ help me-" She couldn't finish, due to Gregory clasping her maw with his paws.

"Ok, ok I get-" His voice cracked, causing her to smile. "-I get it. Now can you _please_ stop making a scene?" He asked while looking around, noticing a few familes giving the two strange looks.

"Sorry, it's just, it's going to be weird without you here. You've been living with me for 19 years! I'm just sad to see ya go."

"DI, don't worry. I'll be fine, and I promise to call you _everyday_ and I'll visit you whenever I have a day off. We can even MuzzleTime if you want, ya know, if you can actually _work_ a piece of tech." That got him a gentle punch to the gut.

"Hey, just because I'm old _doesn't_ mean I still can't kick your ass." She smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." They each got into a mock stance, and started to exchange blows and jump around. Did the hits connect? Yes, but they were so soft they wouldn't cause any damage.

This was their routine. Whenever things were getting too mushy or awkward, they would banter and get into little, mock fights.

After a few punches, they started to laugh and hug one more time. This one was softer and longer then the previous one, it was more meaningful.

Then the sound of a train interrupted them, and the two separated and watched the train stop. The doors opened, and animals of different shapes, sizes, and species walked out and either went their separate ways or hugged those waiting for them. Sighing, Gregory grabbed the black backpack that sat next to his feet and placed it over his right shoulder.

"I...I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you to. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. And, try you're best not to kill any new recruits." She smiled and nodded, which he retuned. Lupis turned and entered the train, much like many other animals. He sat next to a window, and could see DI giving a small wave goodbye. He returned it, even as the train doors closed and the train itself started to move.

He continued to wave until see was no longer in sight, which allowed him to pull out his phone and ear buds from his pocket. Slipping one into each ear, he closed his eyes after playing a song. A soft melody started it out, and after 30 seconds a guitar started to be played. Before he fell asleep, Lupis heard someone yell "Nightmare" into his ears.

 **(Same time. Zootopia train station.)**

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes Nick, I'm sure."

"Sunglasses, mPhone, mPod, sunhat, sun lotion-"

"Nick, you're worrying too much. I'll only be gone a few days."

"But-But I'll miss you..." Nick gave Judy his puppy dog eyes. She sighed, but smiled and gave Nick a hug, which he gratefully returned.

You see, Judy's father had slipped and hurt his back. So Bonnie had called Judy and wanted her to come back, just for awhile so she could help until Stu got back onto his paws.

"Not that I don't _love_ seeing my best friend and his girlfriend hug and be all sappy, can you two _please_ hurry it up? Some of us how jobs." Finnick, Nick's best friend and ex partner in crime, begged as he impatiently tapped his paw on the ground.

Rolling their eyes, the couple pecked each other on the lips before separating. That's when the train blasted its horn, informing it was about to leave.

"Stay safe Carrots."

"Don't worry Nick, I'll be fine." She pecked his cheek and entered the train. The doors closed, and soon the train started to depart. Nick stood there, watching the train move until it was out of sight. He sighed.

"You give us foxes a bad name." Finnick informed, while standing next to his taller friend.

"How so?"

"You're too sensitive. You've gone soft." Finnick stated. Nick only smiled, while staring off in the direction the train went.

"Love will do that to ya. You'll find out one day, probably." Nick, proud of himself with that statement, started back towards the police cruiser.

"What are you talking about?! I get all the girls." Finnick replied, while running to catch up with Nick.

"There's a difference between love and tail chasing."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So uh, we doing this or not?"

"Fluff's out of town, but that means Bogo himself and the others going to be watching me closer then ever. So...why not?"

"Awesome! We'll have 200 pawsicles by morning!" Finnick exclaimed, about to enter his van.

"Each being two a pop and the stick stacks being sold at 15 bucks each, that'll be a cool 460." Nick informed as he entered the cruiser. The van behind him started, and pulled up beside him.

"See you tomorrow brotha." With that, Finnick drove off, leaving Nick to himself.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Nick himself then drove off, unaware of what was to come. Or, who.


	2. I don't like you, but please save me

"Blash, b-blah blah blah, blah blah." That's all Nick could hear as Chief Bogo talk. Right now Nick was staring down at a piece of paper, and trying his best to make a sketch of Judy. It's only been about 10 maybe 11 hours since they departed and already he was missing her terribly. After Nick joined the ZPD, he and Judy have spent hours, even days together. Whether on a case, going over evidence, or just hanging out, they were together.

It was needed. They depended on each other, and were linked in mind, body, and soul. They _needed_ to be close to each other, but not so much that they would get sick of each other. It was complicated, but they made it work. Now she was visiting her family for who knows how long, leaving Nick alone, without anyone to truly talk to.

Nick jumped in his seat when a pencil landed on his desk, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Pay attention Wilde. This concerns you and Hopps." Bogo informed, raising Nick's curiosity. "Now last on the docket, we have a new recruit. Officer Lupis." Expecting to hear some type of reply, Bogo was confused when it didn't come. He looked up, and realized Lupis wasn't in the room. Sighing, he picked up his phone and started to dial.

"Clawhauser, where the hell is Officer Lupis?"

"Sorry Chief. He got nervous and I think he's in the bathroom." Clawhauser answered.

"Well get him out and here asap." Bogo ordered before hanging up. "As for the rest of you, you have your assignments. Get going." The officers nodded and started to exit. Nick even tried to leave, until he was stopped. "Hold it Officer Wilde."

"Yes Chief?" Nick asked, trying not to show his annoyance.

"I told you this concerns you and Officer Hopps."

"How does a new officer concern me and my partner, who currently isn't here at the moment?" Bogo didn't answer. All he did was reach below his podium, grab a stack of folders, and moved to the table nearest to Nick. He then slammed the stack onto the table, before looking through them randomly.

"Private property destroyed, officers and prisoners injured, _several_ police cruisers totaled, and that's just the first 10 folders." Bogo informed while closing a folder.

"Ok. What was the point in telling me all of that?"

"The point is that you and Officer Hopps are out of control. You need a voice of reason, and seeing as how we only have _one_ officer that isn't partnered with anyone yet. Well, I think you know where I'm going with this." Nick's eyes widened.

"Your partnering the rookie with _us_?!"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, and Bogo smiled down at the fox.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Nick turned his head to see a tall, black furred wolf enter the room. He looked nervous, of course what rookie(besides he and Judy) wouldn't be nervous on the first day.

"Ah, Officer Lupis. So glad you could join us." His tone told the recruit he wasn't amused.

"S-Sorry Chief. Got a little nervous when I got here." Lupis apologized, before taking notice of the small, police uniform wearing fox, who was currently standing in front of Bogo.

"Don't let it happen again Officer Lupis. You're in the big leagues now, no time to fool around." Bogo noticed Nick's confused and annoyed look. "Oh, did I forget to introduce the two of you. Officer Lupis, this is Officer Wilde. Officer Wilde, this is Officer Lupis-" Bogo smiled slightly. "-yours and Officer Hopps' new partner."

"Uh, Chief. Isn't it a bad idea to give me and _my_ partner, who currently isn't here, a new partner? Does Officer Hopps even know about this?"

"She doesn't. Not until she gets back and you tell her." Bogo fixed the folders and made his way to the door, but Nick still tried to make him rethink his decision.

"B-But Chief! Having a third will affect our, uh, dynamic?"

"Nice try Officer Wilde, but Officer Lupis will stay partnered with you and Hopps until I say otherwise. Now, since you didn't have any assignments today, you'll be driving Officer Lupis around and showing him the city. While also looking for any crime or disturbance that may or may not happen while out. If it gets too hairy, call for back up."

With that Bogo exited the room, leaving the two alone. Officer Lupis, who watched the back and forth between the two quietly and sensed quite a bit of tension, looked down to Nick. Who was diving him the dirtiest look he had ever received.

"So...nice to finally meet you?"

 **(30 minutes later. Police cruiser in downtown Zootopia)**

It was quiet in the police cruiser as Nick drove down one of the many streets of Zootopia. He was still mad about the new rookie getting assigned to him and Judy, and what made it worse was the fact he basically had to babysit him. He wasn't in a good mood, and Gregory could sense it.

Gregory was currently sitting in the back of the cruiser, due to Nick, for whatever reason, not allowing him to sit in the passenger seat. Something about it belonged to someone else? What was worse, is that Nick wasn't doing what Bogo had instructed him to do! He had to try to memorize every street name, every building, and analyze potential buildings that might be robbed. Was it weird? Kind of, but you could never be too careful.

"So...how do you like being a cop?" Lupis asked, trying to start up a conversation and kill the unbearable silence.

"Fun and pays the bills." Nick answered curtly.

"You don't like me being partnered with you and Officer Hopps, do you?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Lupis pushed, just as Nick pulled up to a fresh red light. Now he could turn around and answer the rookie face to face.

"Because Hopps and I have a solid partnership. We work well together, and don't need a third who'll only get in our way and probably get himself injured. Or worse."

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea to speak for Officer Hopps when she isn't even here?" The light turned green, so Nick turned around and started to drive again.

"Don't worry about that. Me and Hopps are close, so close we're in sync. I know for a fact she'll agree with me on this."

"I know for a fact she won't." Lupis mumbled under his breath. Nick heard him anyway and was about to reply, but then the radio buzzed in.

"Fox one code two seven three David." Clawhauser voice came over the radio. Nick picked up the mic and responded.

"One, code two seven three David, go ahead."

"We've got a domestic disturbance on Eight and Warthington. White house with red roof and white picket fence, address 318, break."

"Copy. We're en-route." Nick ended the call and turned on the lights and sirens, before gunning it down the road. Lupis grabbed onto his seat belt, fearing for his life as Nick took a sharp right turn.

 **(Three minutes later. Eight and Warthington. Address 318)**

"Stay in the car, I'll check this out." Nick ordered, while unbuckling.

"A: That's against the rules. B: It could get hairy, I feel like I should come, just incase."

"Or, you can listen to your superior and stay in the car." Nick slammed the door shut, and made his way up to the front porch. Gregory huffed and crossed his arms, annoyed at Nick's attitude. He watched as Nick approached the door and knock it on. Waiting a few seconds, he did again, and Lupis could see Nick's ears twitch. Before he knew what was happening, there was a loud **crash** and the earth started to rumble. Nick ran to the side of the house, looked in the back, before running back to the cruiser. "What happened?"

"Call for back up." Nick ordered.

"Officer Wilde. What happened?!"

"Call for back up, now! Tell Clawhauser we're after a male rhino, mid 30s, wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and blacks sneakers. Small scar under his right eye." With that Nick ran behind the house, presumably in pursuit of the rhino.

Instead of doing so, Lupis exited the vehicle before running after Nick and the perpetrator. He hoped doing this would prove to Nick he deserved to be partnered with him and Officer Hopps.

 **(3 miles away. Construction site.)**

Nick carefully and quietly walked through the maze of wood and dry wall that was Zootopia's newest inter-species hotel, a place where species who were afraid of others not accepting their "non-ethical" relationships, could be free and relax. Everything was supposed to be strictly confidential.

Anyway, the trail of rhino pawprints had lead here, and unfortunately the prints, which were in the site, became hiddened under dirt and sawdust. So now Nick had to be careful and listen for anything that would suggest the suspect was still around. Nick continued to walk, before stopping in front of a few layers of drywall. His ears twitched at the sounds of heavy breathing, and he quickly turned around, only for the rhino to smash through the drywall and charge him. The rhino picked Nick up by his throat, and slammed him against a woodened support beam.

"Should've waited for backup." The rhino grunted, squeezing Nick in between his hooves and against the beam.

"Mako...Rutledge...What happened?...Tired of getting...caught robbing on the streets...and now stealing from little old ladies in...their own homes." It was hard for Nick to breath, let alone talk right now. Getting the life squeezed out of you would do that.

"Hmm, it's nothing like that Wilde." Mako stated, loosening his grip on Nick. Just because he was a thief, didn't mean he wanted to hurt someone.

"Then what is it like?"

"Something bigger than me and you. Something that'll keep me set for life. And _no one_ is getting in my way." He actually started to squeeze tighter, and Nick bit his lip to stifle a yelp of pain. But one escaped when Mako removed him from the beam, only to slam him into it again.

Suddenly Mako screamed in pain, and loosened his grip just enough for Nick to fall out and land on the ground. After a few seconds Mako fell to the ground, twitching. Nick looked up, and was surprised to see Officer Lupis standing over Mako, holding a previously fired taser. He turned the taser off, before checking on Nick.

"Officer Wilde, are you injured?" He just barley touched Nick's side, before the fox yelped in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Call...a bus." Nick breathed, clutching his sides in pain. Lupis nodded, before reaching into his pocket, retrieving his phone, and started to call.

"Nine-one-one operator, what's your emergency?"

"I have an officer down with external bruising, possible internal bleeding, and broken ribs."

"Ok. Your name sir?"

"Officer Gregory Lupis."

"And, where is your location."

"Seventh and Mane, construction site."

"Ok Officer Lupis, an ambulance is enroute to your location. Try not to let the officer move around much, as the bleeding could become worse."

"Thank you." Lupis thanked before hanging up. He went to check on Nick again, only for the fox to raise a paw to stop him.

"I'm...fine. Cuff, Mako."

Gregory nodded, before reaching for a pair of cuffs on his side. He adjusts them to fit Mako, before bringing the rhino's hooves behind his back and cuffs him. But something catches his eyes. When he places Mako's hooves behind his back, Mako's sleeves rise, allowing Lupis to see black wording and a white skull. But before he can investigate the sounds of sirens enter the area.

He'll just have to check them back at the ZPD.

* * *

 **(It was difficult making the police/ambulance calls, not gonna lie. Had to do an hour of research because I wanted it to feel genuine. Hope I did a good job.)**


	3. Donuts and Paperwork

**(Next day. Zootopia Hospital. Room 113)**

"Chasing after a rhino suspect alone, not waiting for backup, ordering Officer Lupis to stay in the cruiser, not doing as I asked and show Officer Lupis around the city, and helping destroy a started hotel project. Did I forget anything else, Officer Wilde?" Bogo asked as he stared down Nick, who currently laid in a hospital bed.

"Yes. I, was the one that ate the last glazed donut." Nick joked, which caused Bogo to growl.

"This is serious Wilde! If it wasn't for Officer Lupis...god knows what would've happened." Bogo cared for every officer of the ZPD, and Nick wasn't an exception.

"I know, I know...speaking of Lupis, where is he?" Nick questioned, trying to change the subject. He was uncomfortable talking about death, it was a touchy subject for him.

Before Bogo could reply, there was a sudden knock at the door. After a few seconds it opened, and the officer in question walked into the room.

"Officer Lupis, about time you got here." Bogo turned to Gregory, arms crossed against his chest.

"Sorry Chief Bogo, alarm clock didn't go off."

"I'm sure it didn't."

"...A-Anyway, how are you Officer Wilde?"

"Besides being on several pain medications and a headache from hell, I'm fine...Thank you for, uh, you know." Thanking someone for saving his life wasn't one of his best skills. But at least he was trying.

"Uh, hmm. Oh! Yeah, yeah no problem." Gregory scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't good in awkward situations. And saving someone's life, who had hated him at first and was now thanking was definitely a awkward situation.

Bogo shook his head at the display. How hard was it to apologize to someone and that someone to accept it?

"If you two are done pussy-footing around, we need to go. Wilde, you will be hospitalized until the doctors say so, and don't try escaping again. We have officers at every door, window, and vent." Bogo informed. "Lets go Lupis." Officer Lupis nodded, before opening the door and exiting the room. Bogo went to leave as well, until he remembered something.

"Oh, and Officer Hopps has cut her vacation short and will be here in the next hour. Good luck." Bogo smiled and closed the door. Nick gulped.

Now he had two options. Leave and further risk injury, or wait until Judy came and got his ears talked off by a emotional bunny...Injury it is.

Nick removed the wires from his body, before sliding out of bed and walking towards the door. He opened it, and was met with the sight of Officer Delgado staring down at him. Nick smiled, before closing the door and walked to the window. And down below was Officer McHorn staring up at him. Sighing, Nick made his way back to the bed, not even trying the vent, due to a pair of eyes staring at him from the inside.

He re-wired himself and crossed his arms, mumbling to himself that he was fine and didn't need babysitters.

 **(Outside.)**

"Officer Lupis!" Gregory flinched when Bogo shouted for him. He turned, and watched as the chief walked towards him.

"Yes Chief?" Bogo made it to Lupis, before placing a hoof onto his shoulder.

"You did good yesterday." Well that wasn't expected.

"W-What sir?"

"I barley know any mammals, especially smaller ones', that would take on a rhino. You brought down a criminal and saved your partners life. You. Did. Good." Bogo drawled out for him to understand it better.

"Thank you sir." Bogo clapped his shoulder twice.

"No problem. Just, don't get used it. From now on, I'm going to be as tough to you as I am the others." Bogo's smile disappeared, and he removed his hoof from Lupis. "Now, I'm expecting a report on what happened, _before_ you clock out. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good." Bogo started making his way back to his own cruiser, until a thought came up. "Oh, and like I told Officer Wilde. Officer Hopps has cut her vacation short and will be back in Zootopia in less then an hour. Knowing her, she'll visit Wilde until the doctors put him back under. So be prepared to deal with a emotional bunny when she gets back to the precinct."

"H-How emotional are we talking?"

Bogo didn't say. All he did was chuckle and enter the cruiser before driving off. Lupis sighed, and unlocked his own cruiser. He got a foot in, until he noticed a old, blue, beat up pickup truck quickly drive into the parking lot, and actually did a small drift into a free space. A female bunny, wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, exited the vehicle and ran into the hospital, neither a hop nor a skip in her step. He watched as she went straight to the elevators, ignoring the receptionist desk altogether.

He shook his head and entered the cruiser, but he had to admit whoever that bunny was, she was pretty cute.

 **(Room 113.)**

Nick drummed his fingers against his legs, watching as the hands of the clock ticked and ticked. He was anxious for Judy to arrive, so the routine would continue once again.

The door opened, and his heart beat increased when Judy walked in. She looked tired, her eyes were bloodshot with bags under them.

Neither of them said a word. She merely eyed him up and down, before moving to his bed side. He was waiting for it. The scowl, the disappointment in her voice, even the weak punches to his arm.

But most of it didn't come. She started to tear up and started to throw punches at his arm.

"Judy." She continued to punch him. "Judy, you know those don't hurt."

She stopped hitting and started to cry. Launching herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face under his chin. He returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his 'dumb bunny' closer.

"You-You almost most-" She dare didn't finish that sentence. Her worst nightmare had come close to becoming true.

"I know-I know. But I didn't. I'm still alive and kicking." He tried to comfort her. One hand rubbed her back while the other patted her head, much like the day she came back to apologize. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to try and calm her. After a minute her crying softened, but she still had him in a death grip.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled into neck. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why wouldn't you just wait for backup? You could've avoided all of this."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Neither of them said anything after that. The gentle beeping being the only source of sound in the white room.

"You owe me a massage after you get better." She informed, causing him to let out a loud chuckle.

"You could've asked for one _before_ I got injured. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I thought it'd be a good way to make up the worry you've put me through."

"Hmm, I guess that could work. Any _specific_ part of the body you had in mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She felt her ears turn red, but she giggled nonetheless.

"None that come to mind. We'll just have to wait, and, see." She grinned up at him.

"I'm gonna miss this."

"Miss what?"

"The flirting, the teasing, even the inside jokes. We'll have to act like professionals again since we have a new partner."

"We have a new partner?!"

"Oh, Chief didn't tell you." It was more a statement than a question.

"When did we get a new partner?"

"Um, a few days ago. Didn't buffalo butt call and tell you?" She shook her head. "Of course he didn't."

"What's he like?"

"Oh, umm, nice I guess? We haven't really talked much." He lied, knowing full well the truth would only upset his "dumb bunny".

"He must be extremely nice if he saved your life." She stated. "What is he? Polar bear, elephant, ***gasp*** , bunny?!" She asked excitedly. She hoped it was bunny cop, to prove a point to those that thought bunnies weren't tough or smart enough.

"Uh, wolf actually." Nick said, hiding his suspicions at how excited she seemed when she asked if he was a bunny.

"Oh, well that's just as good I guess. God knows we need help with all the larger criminals and such." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

 **(A few hours later. ZPD.)**

Clawhauser was at his post, eating donuts and watching Gazelle music videos. You know, the usual. He was rather bored though. With Nick in the hospital, Judy on vacation, and no calls coming in, things were pretty boring around the ZPD. But there was a new recruit! That was pretty exciting, right?

Ben perked up when he saw Officer Lupis out of the corner of his eye, cracking his digital pads as he walked. Paperwork would do that do ya.

"Officer Lupis!" Clawhauser shouted, startling the wolf. "Come over here and lets talk!"

"Uh, ok?" Gregory made his way over to the receptionist desk. "What's up Clawhauser?"

"Oh, just wanted to see how _you're_ doing! Having fun?"

"Well, yeah I guess so. Officer Wilde had a bit of an attitude and Chief Bogo seems a bit, bipolar I guess. But me and Officer Wilde are cool now, so I guess that's good."

"Gregory, you know you don't have to be uptight _and_ professional 24/7, right? You can call your fellow officers by their first names. Well, everyone _except_ Chief Bogo."

"Huh, I'll take that into consideration. Thanks Claw-Ben."

"No problem! Are you excited to meet Officer Hopps? I'm sure you've heard of her."

"I have and I am. The first bunny cop ever to become a cop, who _wouldn't_ be excited to meet them?"

"Well hopefully you'll gave a chance soon."

"Probably. I'll see you tomorrow Ben."

"See ya tomorrow Gregory!" Ben shouted, waving rapidly at the wolf's retreating form. "That poor wolf. He had no idea what he's getting into with her. Oh well."


	4. Meeting the New Guy

****(This is the unedited version of the chapter. While my friend/beta reader does great work and I love/appreaciate them for helping me, I've received so many messages of people begging me to update. The beta reader(Irual) has a life of their own, and I understand that they can't be working/helping me 24/7. So for now I'm posting this chapter. When Irual is finished with this chapter, I'll simply replace it with their chapter. Until than, have a nice day.)****

 ** **(Irual, if you end up reading this and would rather have me wait until you're finished, please message me and tell me so. I highly value your input and judgement.)****

* * *

Judy woke up bright and early like she did every morning, at 5:00 am with a pep in her step. Today would be an exciting day, not only was she working again, she also gets to meet her new partner! A wolf, who would take on a rhino to save her dumb, but beloved fox.

All morning she found herself wondering, what was he like? Was he cool and confident like Nick? Was he shy like a little kid? What if he was a jerk, like most of the ZPD when she first showed up?

The excitement and anxiousness only grew and grew as she walked out of her apartment. She couldn't keep their new partner waiting, could she?

 **(ZPD)**

The ZPD was still the same, well, besides the Rhino shaped fist in the wall(which she would have to ask Clawhauser about later). Speaking of Clawhauser, he was at his desk, eating different types of food and watching videos on his phone, like always. But when he saw her, he stopped everything that he was doing.

"Judy!" Ben squealed happily, causing Judy to smile. She _was_ missed!

"Hi Ben! How have you been?"

"Doing good. I lost five pounds this month!"

"Wow Ben! I'm proud of you!"

"My doctor is too! I'm so happy!"

When Ben was happy, he was energetic, and when he was energetic, everyone around him got energetic.

"Great! So, has anything new or interesting happen when I was gone?" Judy questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes actually. We have a new recruit! A young wolf straight out of the academy, just like you actually!"

"Really? What's he like?" She questioned, still acting like she didn't know. She knew Ben loved talk about the new recruits they got.

"Shy and sweet, unlike what you think a wolf would be...wow, saying that out loud makes me sound racist." Ben realized, before shaking his head. "But uh, he's a lot like you actually! I'm sure the two of you will get along, he's in the cubical next to yours. Ya know, Sully's old cubical before he retired."

*Sigh* "I miss Sully, he always had the _best_ stories about his 'glory days'. I should visit him sometime. Speaking of visiting, I'm gonna go meet the recruit. See ya Clawhauser." Judy hoped off towards the stations office.

"His name is Gregory Lupis!" Ben called out. Judy turned and gave a paws up.

 **(Police Stations Office)**

The office was the same, big and filled with cubicles. As Judy walked towards the cubical she and Nick shared, she greeted and was greeted by several other officers. As she rounded the corner, it was hard to miss the long, swaying black tail by the cubical next to theirs. Smiling giddily, she hoped over and tired to get a peak at what he was doing. She couldn't see since his entire frame blocked her view.

"What'cha doing?" She asked.

Surprised by the new voice, Lupis jumped in surprise...and knocked the back of his head against the bottom of the desk

"Ow! Son of a bi-" Lupis bit his tongue, he wasn't really sure if cussing was permitted in the station.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to startle you." The female apologized over and over again. He crawled backwards and sat down, rubbing the back of his head. God, it felt like a bump was forming.

"It's fine, it's fine. I think I'll live." Gregory sighed, growling slightly from rubbing where he had hit his head. "Is there a bump forming? Cause it feels like it."

"I'll check." Judy informed, moving behind him to see. Grabbing onto his paws, she moved them to get a better look.

Placing her paws onto the area, she moved his fur out of the way for a better look.

 _'So soft.'_ She thought, surprised. And she thought Nick's fur was soft.

He hissed in pain, and like before she apologized. Eventually, he got used to the feeling of her paws combing through his fur. It was, calming actually.

 _'So soft.'_ He thought happily, surpassing the urge to start panting. It was like this for a few seconds, until someone just had to ruin it.

"Get a room you two!" A voice exclaimed, causing Judy and Greg to jump away from each other in surprise. They turned to the source, to see Fangmeyer smiling cheekily at them.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"I was just checking his head for a bump!"

"Suuuuuure." Fang drawled out, teasing them. The two blushed and Fang walked away, his job now being done. Now they were left in an awkward silence.

"There's a...there's a small bump. Should be gone by tomorrow, but you might want to visit the infirmary just in case." Judy informed, cheeks and ears burning from embarrassment.

"Thank you. Officer Hopps I presume?"

"Yup. Officer Judy Hopps, at your service!" She exclaimed. "And your Officer Lupis, correct? Me and Nick's new partner?"

"The one and only." He grinned, reaching out for a pawshake, which she returned. "It's an honor to meet you Officer Hopps. You've been an inspiration to me ever since you became an officer."

Judy felt her ears start to burn again. This was the first time someone ever said she was an inspiration to them. It filled her with glee to know someone looked up to her!

"Well I'm honored to hear that! Feels nice to know I inspired someone."

"Well I'm honored that I made you feel honored."

"Well I'm-"

"Hopps! Lupis! If you two are done feeding each others egos, you're getting sent out. 1937 Willow Road. Got a call about a domestic disturbance involving three pandas and a hyena." Delgato informed from his cubical. Judy and Gregory blushed again, but nodded their heads and made their way to the garage. Judy already had a sinking feeling what was happening, and hoped she was wrong.

 **(1937 Willow Road)**

Judy parked the cruiser across the street from their intended destination. Both she and Lupis stepped out of the vehicle and studied the scene before him. Three pandas, one male and two female, and a male spotted hyena, were in the front yard of a two story, red brick house. The roof had bright red tiles, and the second floor had a stone gray balcony with metal railing.

The male panda had to be in his early 50s, and wore nothing but beige cargo shorts and beige loafers. The one female was about the same age, and wore a pink with white polka dot summer dress, which reached the bottom of her knees. She also had red wedge high heels.

The younger panda was in her late teens, probably 17, the same as the heyna. She wore light blue denim jeans, black gumshoes with white laces, and a gray hoodie with a white bunny in a pink circle. The hyena wore blue jeans and black high top shoes with green laces and the letters 'DC' in bold green on the side. His t-shirt made Lupis jealous. On it was small girl laying in a graveyard, red blanket wrapped around her and a white teddy bear clutched in her right arm. A grim reaper type creature, with black wings, a black cross on its chest, and a black cloak, stared down at her. The words 'AVENGED SEVENFOLD' in dark orange and gray were at the bottom.

The older female panda was pushing back the older male, just as the younger panda was pushing the hyena back. The two males were screaming their heads off while the females tried calming them down.

"Lets intervene before this gets physical." Judy stated. Lupis nodded before they crossed the street to the four arguing animals. "What's going on here?"

The four animals stopped their arguing and turned their attention to Judy and Lupis. The male panda grinned.

"Oh Officer Hopps, thank _god_ you came! This _monster_ is trying to steal my daughter!" He exclaims, shocking the three.

"No I'm not!"

"Herold/Dad!"

"I...don't see any vans or rope around. I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"What exactly is going on here?" Judy asks, ignoring Gregory's poor attempt at a joke.

"Like I said, this _thing_ is trying to take my daughter!"

"We were just going to go see a movie! Calm down!"

"David, please let it go." The younger panda pleads, and for a second, it looks like he was about to. _About_ to.

"Disgusting."

"What's your problem?!"

"You're my problem!"

"Enough!" Lupis shouted, a growl emanating from his throat. This got everyone's attention. "Sir, if anything _you're_ the one committing a crime. Disturbing the peace by shouting _and_ challenging someone to a fight. If this doesn't stop, we'll be arresting _you_."

"Of course you'd take his side! You're both the scum of the earth: predators!" Neighbors started coming out of their homes, wanting to know what in gods green earth was going on.

"Sir, I'm not on anyone's side. I'm simply stating the fact that you're disturbing the peace. Which is punishable by either 60 days in prison or a small fine."

"Officer Hopps, you're on my side right?" Herold questioned. "You're a prey, certainly _you_ have seen how dangerous these predators are!"

"Well...actually sir, I'm not on anyone's side either...but my partner has a point. From what I gather you started screaming simply because this nice gentle-mammal wanted to take your daughter to the movies."

"Thank you." David said.

"But he's a predator! It's wrong! It's sickening!"

"So is your reaction." Lupis deadpanned.

"Stay out of this _wolf_."

Before Lupis could protest, the female pandas paw came flying into view, slapping Herold's left cheek with enough force the fur couldn't even help hide the red paw print. The neighbors winced from the hit, some rubbing their own cheeks.

"Herold that's enough!" She shouted. Herold stared at his wife, wide eyed and holding his cheek. He looked shocked, afraid even.

"Abby-"

"Don't 'Abby' me! _Our_ daughter had finally found love, and you're letting your old views get in the way of her happiness!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Our daughter is in _love_! If you can't accept that, than you're sleeping on the couch until I say so." Herold stared at Abby, a look of disbelief forming. He switched views from Abby, to his daughter, to David. Why was everyone against him?

"Hannah, baby, you know I love you right?"

"Daddy?"

"I've always supported and loved you, always have and always will. But this? I-I just can't. I'm sorry." With that he sulked up the stairs, not even casting one last glance as he quietly shut the door.

The neighbors started to leave, the commotion now over with. Abby glanced at her daughter sadly, before going inside to talk some sense into her husband. Hannah started to cry, even as David pulled her into a tight hug.

"What now?" Lupis asked.

"We leave." Judy answered, making her way back to the cruiser. Lupis followed

"What, that's it?"

"We can't arrest citizens for their different views, no matter how much we disagree with them." Judy started the cruiser, and gazed sadly at the young couple before driving off.

"This happen often?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Although it tends to be worse when Nicks here, considering how we're..." She trailed off, the insides of her ears beginning to darken.

"Say no more. Serious, don't say anything else." Lupis supported the idea of inter-species relationships. He, however, did not like hearing the people he was close to talking about them, or any type of relationship for that matter. Not because he found them disgusting, but because he never found his 'one'. A fling or two yeah, but never a soulmate.

"What's wrong Greg? Can I call you Greg?" She didn't let him answer. "Don't like inter-species relationships?"

"No, just don't like relationships in general. Haven't met my 'soulmate' yet."

"Too bad. From what I can tell, any girl would be lucky to have ya." She teased, noticing how his own ears started to turn color.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he opted to turn on the radio,

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooh._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooh._

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooh._

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooh._

 _I messed up tonight,  
I lost anther fight.  
I still mess up but I'll just start again._

 _I keep falling down,  
I keep on hitting the ground.  
But I always get up now to see what's next._

Judy stared bobbing her head to the song, mouthing the lyrics as they went. Lupis raised an eyebrow.

"Like the song?"

"Love it!"

"Good, that means you can tell me who wrote it." Judy gasped.

"You **_don't_** know who this is?!"

"Not really a fan of this-" He gestured to the radio. "-type of music. Will admit, she has a nice voice."

"'She' is Gazelle! Pop singer and songwriter, choreographer, _and_ mammal rights activist! Do you seriously _not_ know her?!"

"Nooooope." He answered. "But if you want _good_ music, I got you." He started messing with the radio, switching it from a country station, to the news, to 'music from the 90s, 80s, etc' and so on. Finally he found what he was looking for, and smiled as a guitar started to play, soon to be accompanied by drums.

 _Watch you tongue,  
I'll have it cut from your head._

Judy gasped, paws covering her muzzle, luckily stopping at a red light to do so, in shock at her vulgar it was. And it was only the first two lines!

 _Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid_

 _Children roam the streets,  
now orphans of war_

 _Bodies hanging in the streets to adore._

Lupis rolled down his window and turned the volume up as high as possible. Occupants from surrounding cars had different reactions, some hating it while others loved it.

 _Royal framers will carve the path in chaos,  
_ _Bringing daylight to the night.  
Death is rotting in the town with armor,  
Because they take all your rights!_

 _Hail to the kiiiiiing!  
Hail to the one!  
Kneel to the crown!  
Stand in the sun!_

 _Hail to the kiiiiiing!_

Before Lupis could continue singing along, Judy turned the radio off.

"Hey! You threw off my groove!"

"Sorry, wasn't aware this was _your_ cruiser." She snorted, rolling up his window by the press of a button.

"That was a good song." He pouted, crossing his arms. She snorted again, thankful he wasn't _too_ serious.

"You act like a baby more than Nick."

"Hey, we wolves have feelings to ya know."

"Yeah, yeah." This was nice, a light atmosphere full of slight jabs and jokes. While it wasn't 'Wilde' quality, she still enjoyed it. Speaking of her partner. "So, how did yours and Nick's first day together go? You know, other than saving his tail."

"Oh, um, it went good. You know, other than the rhino attack..." He trailed off, claws drumming against his thigh. Not only did his body language betray him, so did his tone.

"Gregory, if we're going to be partners, we need to be honest. How can I trust you if you lie to me?" Lupis sighed.

"Ok, ok, ya caught me. It...could've gone better. Like, _a lot_ better."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, Officer Wilde was a bit of an ass when he found out I was assigned to the two of you."

"An ass how? What did he do?"

"Just gave me an attitude, ranted about how I would get in the way, get hurt, and ruins your guys' 'dynamic'."

"Cheese and crackers, I'm sorry he said those things. I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets out of the hospital."

"You don't have to Judy, we're cool now. I think."

"No Gregory, I _have_ to. Nick saying those are unacceptable, and no matter how much I love him, he needs to be taught a lesson."

"May I suggest handcuffs and a whip?" Lupis joked, causing Judy's ears to burn.

"Funny. But no, I'm thinking of something...less vulgar."

"Like?"

"...I'll tell you when I come up with something."

Lupis chuckled, and opted to leave at that. He turned on the radio to fill the silence, and smiled when the lyrics came.

 _Welcome to the family_

* * *

 **(Again, this is the unedited version of the chapter. While my friend/beta reader does great work and i love/appreaciate them for helping me, I've received so many messages of people begging me to update. The beta reader(Irual) has a life of their own, and i understand that they can't be working/helping me 24/7. So for now I'm posting this chapter. When Irual is finished with this chapter, I'll simply replace it with their chapter. Until than, have a nice day.)**


End file.
